Mass of Drabbles
by ShadesOfMauve
Summary: This is a dumping ground for random Mass Effect drabbles. Mostly secondary characters, with special love for our favorite tattooed, swearing merc. NOT Star to Steer Her By universe. If you're looking for serious reading, look elsewhere!
1. prompt: Space Wedding

This is a place to collect random drabbles, mostly written for challenges. No relation to the specific Shepard of A Star to Steer Her By.

* * *

><p><strong>prompt: space wedding<strong>

Chakwas smiled as Shepard walked down the aisle on the arm of the krogan battlemaster, and handed her handkerchief to the man sitting next to her.

"Look how damn happy they look!" He sniffed. "Hell, it's never going to last. Never does. Six months, tops."

She patted his hand absent-mindedly.

"He's just marrying her for the fame, asshole. Did you see the flowers? It's like a little bit of heaven. Fuck it all. Frigid bitch probably withheld sex to get that ring."

Zaeed blew his nose loudly on the hankie and began to sob.

"God, it's just so fucking beautiful!"


	2. Mastering the Art of French Cooking

Shepard paused as she exited the elevator, surprised to hear sounds of awe and laughter coming from the lounge Kasumi had claimed. Intrigued, she followed the noise.

A handful of crew members were sprawled on the lounge sofas watching... a cooking show?

"Did you see all that _butter_?" Chambers' voice betrayed the envy of a life-long dieter.

Gardner snorted, "Butter, so what. Did you see all that _lard?_"

Tali sounded squeamish. "Is that... is that _animal fat_? From a real animal?"

"Best eatin' around, bleeding heart."

On-screen, the tall, stoutly built woman was demonstrating kitchen gear. She showed off her paring technique – cutting _towards _her fingers – and then began to lecture on the importance of sharpening knives.

"And you see, if it's properly sharpened, it'll slice the tomato without any pressure, and if you put it on your arm -" she laid the blade of the chef's knife across her wrist and finished merrily "it will slice right through to the bone!"

Shepard raised her eyebrows. "Well, at least the woman knows her knives."

* * *

><p>note: Yes, this is paraphrased from an actual Julia child show. No, I am not confusing it with the SNL sketch - she really did that.<p> 


	3. Babysitter

_note:_ So I normally really, really don't do kidfic, but I was talking with someone who likes it and... Zaeed is the only way to make kidfic pallatable.

Drabble Shepard is any random Shepard. Kid's dad is any random bloke (or asari).

* * *

><p>"Look, I - damn it, I'm supposed to pick the kid up from school. Will you do it for me? I'll call ahead."<p>

"You don't ask goddamn much, Shepard."

"Thanks!"

—

"Well, Mr. Massani, it looks like Ms. Shepard has given permission for you to pick up her daughter, but—" the secretary eyed the huge man's tattooed arm and hideous scaring "—but this is highly irregular."

Just then a little girl in pig-tails trotted into the office, screamed "Zaeeeeeeeeee!" and climbed up the man like a monkey.

"Fuck, watch yourself, you little rat! What kind of shit you been up to?"

"Mr. Massani!"

The little girl laughed. "Mama says you talk di-irty."

"Your mama's a goddamn hypocrite, is what she is."

"Whassa hippo-crit?"

"Someone who's talked worse than me since she was younger than you, squirt. And if you tell her I said that, your uncle Zaeed will squash you flat."

Balancing her on his broad shoulders, he sauntered out of the building.


	4. prompt: Bored on the Normandy

**prompt: What to do when bored on the Normandy**

"The ground team is away," EDI's voice announced, and all over the _Normandy _there was a rustle of paper. "Goto and Shepard have left the ship."

Joker pulled one of Kasumi's battered books from under his console and activated the radio channel they'd set up just for this. "Okay, remember: no choosing your page ahead of time, first one to laugh loses, you have to read ALOUD, and Garrus drew the short straw, so he's first."

""Her honey hair drifted across the creamy smoothness of her cheek, touching lightly upon her full, cherry lips and hinting at the sweetness within..."" the turian sounded confused. "Is human writing always so... culinary?"

"Next!"

In the medbay, navigator Rolston looked up in surprise as Chakwas turned away, picked up a book, and flipped it open one-handed. Her other hand still held the tongue-depressor firmly in his mouth.

"When his skin touched hers she felt a jolt, as if of lightning, a thrill of energy that reached from her skin down into her most secret parts." She set the book down. "Say 'ahhh.'"

"She had never felt so wild, so free, as when he clasped her, firmly but gently, in his manly thews..." Tali's voice trailed off. "What's a 'thew'?"

Joker flicked on the shipwide PA, and heads turned all over the Normandy as he read ""He felt a stirring in his loins whenever he remembered that one illicit glimpse of her bare ankle." What, no throbbing? I wanted throbbing."

"Roughly, he pushed her back against the wall, fumbling to free his man-staff from his taut breeches, her moans of pleasure hardening his already errect -"

"_Zaeed?_Didn't know you were playing. Which book do you have?"

"You're using _books?_" Zaeed's rough voice growled. "You pansy bastards. I was just bloody makin' it up! Shut your gob, I haven't gotten to the slick pleasure sheath part yet."


	5. prompt: This Love Will Be Your Downfall

**prompt:** This Love Will Be Your Downfall

The old mercenary grunted as the doctor examined his wound, her deft fingers cool against his tattooed skin.

She'd been humming while she worked, an uncommonly gentle sound to his ears, but now she stopped to say, "This is the third wound in as many days, Zaeed. Perhaps you should be a bit more careful."

"Woman, if you tell me I'm getting old, I'll –"

Chakwas' eyes twinkled. "Mr. Masani, surely you know I'd be the last person aboard to tell you _that_." She flicked her eyes sideways, drawing attention to the elegant fall of her silver hair.

"Hmmph." He rolled acknowledgment and thanks into one grunt, rolled his shoulders, and strode out of the med-bay.

The doctor was right about being more careful. If he kept _just happening _to get minor flesh wounds that required the doctor's attention but didn't put him out of action, Shepard was sure to notice.

Maybe next time he'd have a headache.


	6. prompt: Banana Splits

**prompt:** Banana Splits

Chakwas slipped out of the medbay while everyone slept, stealthily gliding through the darkened mess to her goal. She assembled her creation with the deft fingers of a surgeon, the sense of proportion of an artist.

When it had neared completion, she bore her treasure back to her own domain, where the normally bright medical lights were dimmed. She carefully set down her burden next to a leather-bound copy of her favorite novel.

From the cooler by her knee, normally used to store vaccines and tissue samples, she pulled a jar, opening it to reveal its precious contents. With utmost care, she selected the perfect _pi_è_ce de r_é_sistance_ and positioned it perfectly atop her masterpiece.

The cherry really did pull the whole thing together.

Suddenly, from a shadowy corner of the darkened room, Zaeed's rough voice growled, shattering her solitude and interrupting her reverie.

"Did I ever tell you about the time I killed someone with a banana split?"


	7. prompt: Turning Tables

**prompts:** Parachutes & Turning Tables

Chakwas was hardly listening to Zaeed's story, her attention on the scrolling vendor index. Someone on the station had to carry dextro-friendly antibiotics, surely.

"...and _that's_ why I prefer traditional parachutes."

_Wait, what?_ "I beg your pardon, Mr. Massani. I was momentarily distracted. _Why_ do you prefer 'traditional' parachutes?"

"Nothing like it, I tell you." He rolled his good eye. "You drop behind enemy lines, fight your way through a bloody jungle, and climb up piles of corpses, but at the end of the day? You have a bloody great silk sheet strapped to your back." His grin was at least half lear. "Fucking luxury. Nylon parachutes are bullshit."

"Oh. I... see." She wouldn't have thought him aware of the finer things in life. She wondered if he could appreciate a good brandy. _Without_ killing his way through a jungle first.

Something moved in the crowd behind them; a little too fast to be a normal shopper.

"We've got company!"

Zaeed dropped the boxes he'd been carrying for her, pulled out his rifle, and shoved her unceremoniously behind the kiosk. "Get the fuck down, woman!"

She complied, ducking in time to avoid a hail of bullets from a nearby storefront. Massani whirled, sending his own deadly rain back in response. His targets fell, but he didn't see the concussion grenade land behind his back. Chakwas saw him go down, saw a bright red stain spread as the grenade-thrower took advantage of his immobility.

Massani wasn't going to be getting them out of this.

She stepped coolly out from behind the kiosk.

"The fuck you doin', daft woman?" Massani hissed through gritted teeth. "Leave me be. Hide."

"Quiet, please." She pulled the ugly pistol from his hip as their remaining assailant came to finish them off.

Her first bullet caught him between the eyes.

The second hit his chest for good measure.

The third hit his back-up, who had been no more than flicker of movement in her peripheral vision.

"Da-amn," floated up blearily from the half-conscious merc on the floor.

Chakwas brushed her silver hair out of her eyes and sighed, then knelt down next to Zaeed. "Well, better get you patched up."


	8. prompt: An Explosion for Every Occasion

**prompt:** An Explosion for Every Occasion

Garrus sat back, stretching out his long legs. "Jack, Jack, Jack. Surely you can see that some things call for finesse. A bullet between the eyes, a suddenly locked door in just the right place..."

Thane nodded agreement. "Taking only the object of your hunt is an art form."

Garrus elaborated while Jack looked on sullenly.

"If the target is in at a fancy ball, why disrupt the evening? Poison in the wine, a muffled pistol in the garden... there's an etiquette to these things. History!"

"Fighters these days. Hmmph." Zaeed shook his head. "Seems to me you're the ones missing the finer points of bleedin' etiquette. You should know there's an explosion for every occasion. They used to teach you that one right after they told you which fork to use on your goddamn salad." 


	9. prompt: You have groupies?

_Written while Livejournal was struggling with a ddos attack._

* * *

><p>"Bullshit. I refuse to believe you have a fan club on the extranet."<p>

Zaeed leaned back in his chair. "Why should I give a shit _what_you believe? S'no skin off my ass."

Jack sneered. "You're just an old man making up shitty stories."

The merc laughed. "Old just means I've survived longer than you, kid. I'm damn good at it."

"Whatever, gramps. Doesn't have anything to do with you being 'famous on the extranet.'" She stalked off.

He shook his head and pulled Jesse across his knees, stroking the old rifle. "Her loss," he said to the gun, "Now she'll never hear about that time I fought my way through three back-to-back denial-of-service attacks in one day." He sighed. "Blood and routers everywhere. Good times, good times."


	10. prompt: I have to pee!

**prompt:** I have to pee!

"DAMN it, Shepard!" Wrex bellowed as the Mako careened down the mountain.

"You're –" they bounced over a boulder and he had the wind knocked out of him, "- the worst driver I've ever seen!"

"Stop whining! It's a direct route!"

"Direct route my armored-ass! It's," he grunted, "directly over every," grunt, "damn rock on the planet!"

The mako jounced almost sideways and then shuddered back onto all six tires.

"Since when are you such a sissy, Wrex?"

"Damn it, Shepard! I have to PEE!"

–––

In the back seat, Tali smiled smugly to herself. There were times she was thankful for an environmental suit.


	11. prompt? days you feel like a milkshake

**prompt:** Well, technically the prompt was "Those days you feel like a mistake", but someone misread 'mistake' as 'milkshake' and I ran with it.

* * *

><p>"No, let me up, damn you!" Jack tested the straps binding her to the med-lab table. "It's okay, I'm chill!"<p>

Chakwas rolled her eyes. "EDI, Did you forward my request to the Commander?" She really didn't want to deal with this alone.

"Soooo chill. I'm like ice!" Jack's eyes glazed over. "Ice cream... Look, doc! See this?" The biotic tried to lift her hand, found it restrained, and gestured with her chin towards her arm.

With a long suffering sigh, the doctor walked over. "Yes, what is it?"

"See... see the red one?"

"Tattoo?"

"It's _strawberry_."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Strawberry flavor! So chill."

Chakwas covered her face with her hand. Some days it really wasn't worth getting out of the bunk.

"Just lie still, dear. You'll feel better soon."

"I feeeeeel fine. I've got strawberry, and the green one's lime, and I'm chill like ice. Imma... Imma... I'm a fuckin' milkshake!"

Chakwas hadn't heard the door open, but Shepard was at her shoulder, looking down at the ex-cultist with a long suffering expression.

"She found some new drugs, Commander."

"Figured as much." Shepard's raised one eyebrow. "I mean, who ever heard of a _lime_ milkshake?"


	12. prompt: Get the President on the Phone!

**prompt:** Get the president on the phone!

* * *

><p>"So there I am, in the offices of a bleedin' eezo mogul. My back-up's dead at the bottom of an elevator shaft, the hacker's locked himself in the server room, and eight security goons just walked in and surrounded me. Know what I did?"<p>

"Bomb?" suggested Jack.

"Nah. I sat my ass right down in that chair, put my goddamn feet up on the goddamn desk, picked up the comm, and told 'em to get me the goddamn president on the phone. Said we had a 'situation'."

"There's no way that worked, old man."

"Sure it did. Why would security know what the bleedin chief assistant to the assitant chief vice president of finance looked like?"

"You were in armor!"

"Told 'em I'd been playing golf. Sent 'em off to deal with the body in the elevator and break out the hacker, had one of the ACCAVP's cigars, and blew the place on my way out." The mercenary grunted with satisfaction at remembering a job well done. "Been smoking cigars ever since."

"Screw you, Massani. I don't believe half of it."

"Believe what you want to, ain't no skin off my nose. But if you don't want to hear the story, don't ask about the goddamn executive desk toy."


	13. prompt: Voice of Reason

**prompt:** Voice of Reason

* * *

><p>"Why are we doing this again?"<p>

Shepard gave the merc a cool stare. "We can't leave mercs in posession of that cargo, Massani."

"That's bloody obvious. Why are we doing this," his gesture took in armor, guns, and shuttle, "Instead of blowing their goddamn ship with the thanix cannon and breaking for a beer?"

Shepard shook her head decively. "We don't know who or what is on that ship; any innocents or anyone who chooses surrender we leave alive."

The mercenary shook his head and followed Shepard into the shuttle. "Don't know why you have the bloody frigate if you won't use the bloody guns."

–––

Shepard dove into the open door of the kodiak under a barrage of fire one sweaty, bloody hour later. The shuttle wheeled away just ahead of the explosion that ripped the ship appart.

Zaeed rolled his eyes. "Listened to me, woulda ended up the same, except we'd all be well drunk by now."

Shepard scowled.

Massani grumbled, "They never listen to the voice of goddamn reason."


	14. prompt: Commitment

**prompt:** Commitment

* * *

><p>Chakwas watched in bemusement as the bubbly young couple from navigation confronted Shepard. The commander was clearly taken aback, but legally they were quite correct: as long as they were in the Terminus systems, she had the authority to marry them.<p>

Massani wandered over to join her, and they shared a long-suffering glance about the follies of youth.

"So very young..." she murmured.

He grunted assent. "Think whatever they've got won't be real unless they charge off into some bloody huge commitment."

"Poor dears." The doctor sighed. "There are so many rewarding ways to live your life."

"Never been married, I take it?"

She chuckled. "Me? Of course not. Flings and dalliances, Mr. Massani." She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "Flings and dalliances."

The mercenary kept his eyes on the scene before them, but the side of his mouth twitched up in a smile.


	15. Does this look infected to you?

**prompts:** 'Does this look infected to you?' _and_ 'Purple.'

* * *

><p>"Does this look infected to you?" Jack shoved her injured arm under Zaeed's nose, and the merc shoved it away.<p>

"Buggered if I know."

"Seriously, asshole! Look at it!"

The mercenary didn't even turn his head in her direction. "Yeah, it'll probably fall off."

Jack looked worriedly at the oozing gash. "Fuck, man. Shit. I think this may be bad."

"So go to the bloody doctor and stop bitching, kid."

"You know I hate those needle-pushers," she grumbled, picking at the edges of the wound, "Can't know what the hell they're doing to you. _No one_ gets to mess with my body like that, no one." She swabbed at it, then carelessly dropped the soiled tissue on Zaeed's table.

"Now you're giving me your damn biohazards, you -" he held the tissue up, distracted, "- is that _purple_?" He surged to his feet, grabbed the harness between the biotic's shoulder blades, and started shoving her towards the door.

"What the _hell_, man?"

"You're going to the doctor."


	16. Drunk Dial

**prompt:** Drunk Dial

"There is an inbound communication tagged for Shepard, high priority," EDI announced.

Massani glanced around the darkened CIC. The last 24 hours had been rough on everyone, but it had taken a toll on Shepard in particular. Eventually she'd fallen asleep in the medlab, waiting for Garrus to come out of surgery. She hadn't even woken when Zaeed carried her up to her quarters. Wake her now? Hell no. He had a bit of a soft spot for the commander. She brought out a protective side he hadn't known he had.

Besides, she'd probably shoot him.

"EDI! I'll take the call. Look at me, the team player." He swung his feet up on a chair in the comm room and opened the line with "Massani for Shepard. Explosions, extractions, and light secretarial - Oh, hellllo."

The asari's back was to him; she seemed to be arguing with the FTL operator. When she realized the connection was live her stance became sultry, and she ran one blue hand down her own trim waist. The other held an empty wine glass.

"Shepard," she breathed, starting to turn around, "I'm entirely naked - OH, GODDESS!"

The line went dead.


	17. Riddles in the Dark

**prompt:** Riddles in the Dark (though, as I warned when I filled the prompt: Tolkien-quality literature it ain't).

Bekenstein financier Ethan Carlisle went to bed full of drugs, both legal and il-, and woke up full of dread.

Someone was moving in the walls. He could hear them.

"Wh-who are you?" He stuttered out, through the fog of the sleep-aid and the (scientifically fascinating) interaction it was having with the residue of the red sand.

"I am your past and your future," the walls growled back.

"A-a-are you human?"

The darkness seemed to consider a moment. "Not completely."

"Why are you here?"

The darkness exploded in a rain of white and thunder across from where Carlisle lay shivering. A hulking sillouette stepped out of the glow; a monster who's skin gleamed when the light struck it; a brute with tree-limbs for arms.

"To get paid," the shadow said, and shoved a shotgun under Ethan's chin. "Some of us keep our damn bargains."

The financier began babbling, account numbers and passwords and the phone number for his second-favorite mistress and his dealer. The shadow stood there, implacable.

Finally the creature, limbs gleaming, leaned over the bed.

"You're a god-damn moron," it said, and knocked him unconcious with one massive fist.

Zaeed stepped out into the cool moonlit night through the hole he'd blown in the wall, and scowled at the oil on his hand. Greased himself up to fit in the vents, and for what? There wasn't actually an access point to the room. He'd had to rely on brute force and explosives in the end, anyway.

Last time he was trying any damn subterfuge, that was for bloody sure.


	18. Self Defense

**prompt:** Self Defense

"Some part of 'don't start a brawl on Omega' not clear to you, Masani?" Shepard asked tiredly.

"Self-defense," the mercenary grunted.

Chakwas didn't say anything at all. She just kept tending the merc; swabbing out the cut over his temple, seeing rather tenderly to the lacerated knuckles.

"So the security vid Aria so kindly forwarded to me that clearly shows you insulting _the Batarian's mother_ before you punched him in the face was doctored, is that it?"

"Oh, no, that was real enough. An insult like that, a man's gotta be goddamn proud of it."

Shepard scrubbed her hand over his eyes. "And you're pleading self defense _how_, exactly?"

"Well," the grizzled merc shifted on his seat, "Old 'friend'of mine showed up - big guy, eight-footer, quad of steel. Went up against 'im during a job once. Killed his whole bloody krant. He and I? Only ones made it out alive." Zaeed grinned. "Stole a lot of his property, too, since I found out half-way through the job that the goddamn client goddamn welched. Anyway, bastard has it in for me, and here he comes with his five biggest friends. I goddamn killed his closest. And these friends are covering the doors."

"...is this going to be relevant?"

Zaeed rolled his good eye at the interruption. "So I figured out the least bloody way of getting outta there, and I damn well took it."

Shepard looked at him blankly.

"Pick a fight with a random batarian and get the _bouncers to throw me safely out of the bar_. It's goddamn obvious!"

They really should have warned her about this kind of thing in the dossier.


	19. Pirate Attack

**prompt:** Pirate Attack

Jacob had just stepped out onto the engineering deck, deep in conversation with Miranda, when all hell broke loose.

The opperative was pushed from his side in a blast biotic force. She fetched up against the bulkhead with a thump just as a tonne of krogan hit him in the knees. EDI started calling the crew to alert before he hit the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Shepard's bellow cut through the din.

The krogan stood up, and only then did Jacob realize that it was _Grunt_. He'd covered one eye with a peice of fabric.

"PIRATE ATTACK!" The krogan yelled, happily, and adjusted the makeshift eyepatch wrapped around his massive head.

Shepard pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. "Grunt. _What did I tell you about playing with Jack?_"


	20. Tell Me a Story?

**prompt:** Tell Me a Story?

Shepard waited until Chakwas went to the bathroom, then made a break for it.

He stumbled to the elevator, supporting himself with one hand on the wall, seeing by the light of his own faintly glowing scars. _Have to get out of there. God, don't let her catch me..._

He felt the edges of his wounds beginning to pull, but the pain was dull and distant under a narcotic haze. His sense of balance was affected by the same drugs, and he lurched from wall to wall, barely staying upright.

The elevator was a nightmare. The movement sent his stomach into his throat and he swallowed hard. _Just a few yards more,_ he told himself, _then safe, safe... _He stumbled along the engineering deck, through the door of his sanctuary, and then his state got the better of him, and he crashed to the floor.

"What the bloody hell?"

_Savior!_ Shepard clutched at Massani's feet. "Dying," he gasped out.

"You're a big damn baby."

"...of _boredom_." Shepard rolled onto his back, red eyes looking up at the blurry mercenary towering over him, and plaintively asked, "Tell me a story?"


	21. Acts of War

Shepard scowled at the vid-screen. "I'm sorry, general, I don't understand."

"There is nothing to explain, Commander Shepard. You have perpetrated an act of war against our peaceful colony. We demand that your ship retreat beyond the system relay, or retaliatory measures will be taken."

"We stopped for R&R and a refuel! I just spent a ton of credits! How is that possibly an act of war?!"

"Did you or did you not allow certain members of your crew to set foot on our soil for purposes of relaxation and entertainment?"

"I gave the crew Liberty— "

"And was Zaeed Massani not one of those crew members?"

"Yes. Do you have a problem with one of my crew?"

"You mean to tell me," the face in the vidscreen was shocked, "you're unaware of the fact that unleashing Massani is considered an act of war on six planets?"


	22. Thanksgiving in Space

"Hmph. Vat-grown. Ain't a patch on the real thing." Zaeed jabbed at the gravy-covered meat on his place. He sighed. "Now, _there's_ an animal. Bloody huge birds, turkeys. Ugly as sin, too. I ever tell you about the time I pulled gaurd duty on the embassy's annual turkey shipment?"

There was a chorus of groans down the mess-hall table, which the old merc blithely ignored. "It was back in '64, and the embassy was doing one of those damned multi-cultural events. Nothing but the best for the bloody politicians, so they had _live birds_ shipped from earth.."

He idly poked the cranberry sauce. It wobbled. "Wouldn't you know, the whole flock escaped from the hold? And _someone_ had to track 'em all down. Still have scars to this day."

Miranda stared at him flatly. "From turkeys."

"Have you SEEN a turkey? They're bloody huge!" Zaeed curled his lip at her. "I'll have you know I was the only one that made it out alive."

He paused a moment.

"Well, out of 'me and the turkeys', anyway."


	23. Embrace Eternity

**Embrace Eternity**

"I've always wondered what exactly they mean by 'embracing eternity,'" Karin said as the credits rolled on the asari flick.

"I thought it was pretty god damn obvious," Zaeed chuckled.

She swatted his arm. "I was referring to different concepts of 'eternity', you lout, not euphemisms. Even just in English, we're a bit hazy on the concept of eternity. 'It feels like an eternity' implies boredom. For some religious it implies heaven..." she sighed.

"Hell, I don't know about eternity," he leaned over and growled in her ear, "But I can show you a_ damn good_ half an hour."


	24. Coin-Operated Boy

**Prompt: Coin-Operated Boy**

All of the organics aboard the ship _Normandy_ were secure. The electronic systems of the vessel were running at nearly optimal levels; well within the margin-of-error that must be allowed for on non-geth ships.

Legion reached the consensus that it was safe to hibernate for the next artificial day-cycle, and shut themselves off.

Joker's eye was caught by a flash of dull metal as he moved through the darkened mess. Legion was standing, still as a statue, by the med-bay wall. The pilot took off his cap and waved it in front of the thing's head.

"Commander?" He waited for Shepard's affirmative over his radio, then explained, "Legion stopped. I think you need to bring down more quarters."


End file.
